Easy as That
by SomewhereBeyondReality
Summary: "Beck Oliver is perfect, everyone can see that. (Mostly because nobody looks.)" Preshow. Bade.


**Title:** Easy as That  
**Author**: SomewhereBeyondReality  
**Rating**: K  
**Summary:** _"__Beck Oliver is perfect, everyone can see that. (Mostly because nobody looks.)" _Preshow. Bade.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, because fan fiction writers normally own the rights to hit TV shows.  
**A/N:** I've had this on my files for...forever basically. But now it's finally edited. Inspired by many versions of Beck's backstory, how he met Jade and how they fell in love. Warnings for child abuse and violence.

**...**

Beck Oliver is perfect, everyone can see that.

(Mostly because nobody looks_)._

**...**

By the time Beck's seven, he knows all about family.

"_You're an Oliver son_. _You'll make us proud." _

"_That was good Beck. But it wasn't perfect was it? You know how important perfect is."_

"_Scared? Oliver's aren't scared?" _His dad raises his arm._ "Stop being a wimp boy."_

"_Try harder sweetie. Do better._ _Mummy __loves__ it when you do better."_

(His seventh birthday is the last time they see him cry.

((...But he cries himself to sleep for the next month)).

/

Beck is eleven when he realizes he hates his parents.

He knows he shouldn't. They're perfect aren't they? The perfect family. ( t).

(Aside from covert slaps and hidden bruises formed on dark nights that is).

They give him everything. They adore him, love him, believe in him and have such high hopes that he wants to scream _stop. _

Because he's not their golden boy, the star child, the perfect son, a model whose every detail can be moulded (beaten) into shape.

He's Beck_._

_Just _Beck.

And he wishes that one day they'd see that.

(But you have _show_ them first. His mind whispers. And he's still figuring out how to do that).

...

He's accepted into Hollywood Arts beginning of freshman year.

Naturally, his Mom and Dad are disgusted. They have a plan for him and drama and performing and prancing around on a stage don't fit into it. He just has to get through high school, go to a fancy College and get a good job. It's a good plan – its' just a pity it isn't his.

Eventually they realize Hollywood Arts is something they can boast about to their friends, something _fancy _and _special _and 'makes the family proud' and tells him he can go after all.

Beck breathes a sigh of relief, but inwardly he wonders how they'll react if he tells them acting is what he _lives_ for, and yes, what he intends to do with his life. That he can't imagine a future where he wakes up and _doesn't _act every day.

(But maybe it'll happen anyway. Doesn't heact with them? Isn't his whole fucking life a huge act?)

...

Beck settles quickly into HA. The teachers adore his charm, the boys his cool and the girls his looks. (It's as easy as that).

He's _friendly_ to everyone and all, but he wouldn't call anyone a _friend, _he could make them if he tried, he knows that. (Pretty boys always make friends easily). It's just he doesn't _want_ to.

Friends strain too much, they have expectations and quota's to fill, and he already does enough of that at home.

The only two who get anywhere _close _are two guys in his drama class. A stocky musician with dregs and a skinny kid with curly hair. (Oh, and a puppet. Did he mention the puppet?)

Andre's obsessive, Robbie whiny and Rex a pain in the arse but Beck finds himself happier with them than most people. Maybe because he senses they're loners as well, with their own stuff to run from. He hides behind acting, Andre behind music and Robbie behind Rex. (It's dysfunctional, so sue him).

Even so, Beck keeps his distance and never lets the pair get _quite_ close enough to figure out the truth. Often he eats alone in the courtyard and hides in janitors closets practising lines.

(It's better this way. He tells himself. Easier.)

Yeah right.

...

_#1 _

Jade West arrives a month after he does.

They're seated together in English class and he thinks she's kind of hot, buts that's no big deal, Hollywood Arts is overflowing with hot girls, and she's too weird and gothic for conventional attractiveness.

But he's polite anyway, (because, he's perfect. Remember?)

"Hi." He says, putting his books down. "I'm Beck Oliver. You?"

"Jade West." She glares at him.

"You're new here right?"

"Yeah. And if you want to keep your pretty boy looks, that's the last things you'll ever say to me. Got it?"

"Um, got it."

They don't talk for the next month and Beck finds he likes it that way. It's nice having one person in his life, where he doesn't have to _pretend._

(Even if that person is a borderline, psychopathic goth).

...

At the end of his first term, Beck gets chosen to perform in a showcase.

He strolls home, a shit-eating grin across his face making people stare at him in the corridors, because Beck Oliver is normally _way_ too cool to smile. For once he's too happy to care.

"Mom? Dad?" He calls, ducking through the back door. "I know it's early, but I wanted to –"

"Oh sweetie." She cuts him off. "We've already heard. But I'm sorry. You can't."

His smile vanishes.

(_You really should have learnt better by now_).

Surprise, surprise he doesn't perform in the showcase.

The excuse doesn't really register. Something about an important conference and family priorities. It's always something.

Beck yells. His Mum cries. And his dad hits him until he agrees.

_(Pose for the camera Beck, show them you smile). _

_(Snap, snap, snap. The sound o g)._

...

_#2 _

_She _almost finds out once.

Mr Oliver's in a bad mood and smashes a porcelain mug. He hits out at him, razor fragments slashing into Beck's skin. Blood gushes down his arm, staining his tan skin red. Beck grits his teeth, fingers curling into fists.

_Whatever. _

The next Monday, Beck's stretches over to pay for lunch – and his scabs tear open.

_Shit. _

"Sorry." He mutters to the server and bolts round the corner.

And collides into Jade.

She looks up murderously. He freezes.

"Um, I –"

Her gaze goes straight to the blood slipping down his wrist and back up to his face. He stares back.

_Don't tell anyone. __**Please.**_

Her eyebrows arch. She grabs his shoulder, steers him to an empty classroom and gets out a roll of bandages from her bag. (He doesn't know why she has them and he doesn't want to ask).

She finishes wrapping the gauze round his wrist, shoulders her bag and walks out to join her small, red headed friend waiting in the hall.

They don't say anything the entire time.

Beck exhales.

_Thank you. _

_..._

The weeks pass in a blur.

He helps Andre and Robbie with drama, goes out with his parents, studies at night and repeats it the next day. (Sometimes, he thinks his whole fucking life is on repeat).

Naturally, his parents complain they don't do enough as a family, his teacher's complain about his homework, and the guys in his class complain he didn't come to their party. Beck wishes he didn't care, but he _does. _

So he promises to be better (again), even though he's sure it's impossible because he can't on going on like _this. _

(He finds himself drawn to the one person who doesn't expect perfection).

...

_#3 _

He and Jade get cast in a play together, which is no biggie but she's _really _funny.

(And he kind of wants to listen to her forever).

Halfway through their first rehearsal, Jade mocks a line in a Southern Belle accent, and Beck laughs. She scowls at him.

"What is your _problem_?"

"That was funny." He says. "So I laughed."

"Oh." She pauses. "Ok. Whatever pretty boy."

(But he knows she's pleased).

...

After their final performance he's changing in the costume wardrobe and Jade storms in. She's arguing with a stern-faced man and doesn't even see Beck.

"Do you know how hard we worked on this play Dad?" She demands. "How hard _I've _worked? And you miss it because of some crappy court case?"

"It was important!" The guy snaps. "A judge was attending. I had to be there."

"You know just once, I'd like you to _have_ to be with me."

"I am _not_ having this conversation." He says. "If you insist on carrying on with this ridiculous artsy business then fine. But don't get my involved."

"Involved with what?" She yells after him. "My life?"

He stalks off.

Jade catches sight of Beck, and glares at him, her eyes fiery and terrifying.

_Don't tell anyone. _Her eyes warn him. 

He looks away.

Suddenly, a lot of things about Jade are becoming clear.

...

# 4

The next day, Beck passes her a coffee across the desk.

She eyes it suspiciously...but her fingers lace around the base of the cup.

For a second, he's sure he sees a flicker of gratitude in her gaze.

Then she blinks.

...

His mom starts calling during school hours. Her criticisms burn Beck's ears like acid and he clenches his teeth every day to stop from _screaming._

"I'm sorry." He says. "Really, really sorry."

(He doesn't know what he's apologizing for. He doesn't really care.)

He finally hangs up and throws his phone against the wall.

_Shit, shit, shit, __**shit. **_

"Ahem...?"

He swings round to see Jade standing at the doorway, arms crossed.

_**SHIT. **_

"Class has already started." She informs him. "They're waiting for you."

"I was just –"

"Whatever."

She turns heel and walks away. He doesn't get to finish his excuses.

...

#5

In English the next day she slides a can of lemonade across the desk.

He looks at her. Blinks. Looks again.

Jade refuses to make eye contact.

He looks away.

(They still don't talk).

Dimly, Beck wonders how the_ hell_ she knew he liked lemonade.

_..._

The hitting continues and Beck starts avoiding coming home.

He distracts his parents with lies about rehearsals and study sessions and tutorials. His Mom sighs and his dad patterns his skin with new bruises, but it's all beginning to wash over him now.

(Whether the pain is fading, or he is, he doesn't know).

...

Andre and Robbie stop complaining they never see him. They find other things to fill their time. For Andre its music. Musicmusicmusic, till it's coming out of his ears. Everytime Beck see's him retreat with an instrument, the gut throbs guiltily.

For Robbie, it's the red-haired, "angel girl" (his words, not Beck's) who bounces around the halls like her life's mission is to bring joy to the world. She's kind to Robbie and Beck can see why he's so besotted. (And by the way he totally did _not _observe that Cat is frequently seen talking to, "cheering up" or otherwise annoying Jade).

Part of Beck is relieved they're drifting away (too much pressure), but the other part is terrified that they're slipping through his fingers. They're meant to be his friends _dammit_, and he's doing a crap job of being one.

X-X

#6

One Thursday he ditches third period and sneaks into a janitor's closet.

A few minutes later the door opens and Jade storms in, her cheeks smudged with tears.

She sees him sitting there and freezes, an expression he could only label _terror _streaking across her face. Anger quickly masks it.

"What the _hell _are you doing here Oliver?"

(Vaguely he wonders if he should feel scared. This girl could kill him after all. Somehow that hasn't sunk in yet).

"Nothing." He shrugs. A pause. "Wanna get out of here?"

Her eyes flick briefly to his bruised forearms and back up again. (And great _now_, the fear sunk in and he's feeling fucking _terrified. _Go figure._)_

Then she shrugs.

"Sure, pretty boy."

/

They go to a diner with grungy chairs and peeling wallpaper. He sits opposite her and she eyes him suspiciously.

Beck tips his chair back.

"So, Jade. Tell me about yourself."

She leans back, mirroring his pose. "My parents are never home. You?"

"My parents are never _not _home."

They smirk at each other.

...

The next day in English he passes her another cup of coffee – and a note_._

_From a new diner on Third Street. Since you're the coffee expert, tell me if it's better than the last one. _

She hesitates and scribbles back.

_**If by 'better' you mean 'tastes like shit'**__**then sure. **_

_Oh, that's too bad. I guess we'll just have to keep looking. _

_**I guess we will.**_

_Does tonight work for you? _

_**If you're paying. **_

_As you wish...you know this could take a while though?_

_**...Yes it could.**_

_..._

Things continue for a month. They go out on a few dates and pass notes in class and talk late into the night and he tries to find the perfect moment to kiss her. His parents complain about all his extra 'rehearsals', but he's kind of beyond caring by now.

She makes more jokes around him and he accepts it all with a deadpan expression, and pulls her back when she gets _too _harsh. Beck finds to his surprise, that laughing with Jade is more real than fake.

They share titbits of information: She loves scissors, coffee and hates pretty much everything else. He hates stream water (it's full of fish pee) and loves pink lemonade.

It's not a big deal, snippets from each other's lives, but it's _something. _

(And they've got a lot of time to kill).

...

He starts talking to Andre and Robbie again. It's not much, picking Rex for a group project, helping pack up after band practice, but he's _trying_.

They respond tentatively at first, eyeing him cautiously as if expecting him to drift away again. He doesn't blame them, but slowly, they accept him back.

(They probably wonder what's changed. Beck doesn't need to tell them).

...

One week, he comes to school with darkened bruises decorating the side of his face.

"Skiing accident." He tells everyone, and watches how their eyes swell in admiration.

She stands at the back of the room, arms folded, watching the proceeding with a sardonic eye.

"Skiing?" She asks when the crowd has finally filed away.

He doesn't make eye contact.

"Yeah."

_Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her. _

He swallows dryly. "I'm sorry."

"For _what?_"

"That I'm so...screwed up."

She raises an eyebrow and gives him the most scathing look he's ever seen on a human face.

"Beck Oliver." Jade says slowly. "You are the dimmest creature I've ever met."

...

The next day she takes him home. (To both her homes).

Mr West and his new wife's house is cleanly swept and sterile. Everything is mahogany surfaces and thick carpets and wooden panels. Beck feels like he's stepped into a museum.

Mr West strides in, glances over and sneers at him. "Good afternoon."

Jade tightens her fists.

The former Mrs West's apartment is littered with booze and broken bottles. She gazes at him with hungry eyes and lipstick smears across her cheeks and leans forward. "Heya gorgeous."

Jade clenches her jaw.

Afterwards they retreat to their favourite diner, and Beck watches Jade stare at the table.

"_Now_ do you wonder who's more screwed up?" She says.

Deciding it's safest not to answer, Beck curls his fingers around hers. Jade grips back so tightly, that her nails cut crescent moons into his palm and he realizes how scary this is for her.

(And for the first time, he thinks _maybe I'm not alone anymore_).

...

After that, without warning, or preamble, their friends _merge. _They just become five: Cat&Jade&Beck&Andre&Robbie. A mismatch of freaks, who somehow tolerate each other enough to care.

He realizes it's oddest combination, even for Hollywood Arts: Jade's cynicism, Cat's child-like naivety. His detachment, Robbie's clinginess and Andre's neuroses.

They kind of remind Beck of the Breakfast Club movie that he and Jade watch one night, Robbie as Brian, Cat as Allison, Andre as Andy, Jade as Bender and, well that leaves him with Claire.

But they accept each other anyway. Because that's what friends _do._

(He's learning that now).

...

He hugs Jade goodbye at his driveway, stroking her cheek gently and wishing he had the guts to kiss her. She smirks at him, her eyes saying she knows exactly what he's thinking, pecks his cheek quickly and darts away. He watches her dark figure vanish into the darkness. (Vaguely wondering how her vague silhouette makes him smile more in one night than he has for two years).

Humming to himself, he sneaks in through the back door and into the kitchen, the grin still plastered to his face.

Flicking the light on and...

_Shit._

His parents.

On instinct he backs away, fists clenching and a _godnonononono _pounding in his stomach.

"I can explain –" He tries, but he hits the counter behind him and the words die in his throat.

His dad looks surprisingly calm, but Beck knows he can snap quickly, like a weirdly wired jack in the box.

"Beck." He says. "You know this has to stop."

His mum nods beside him. "Sorry darling, but she's just not our sort of girl."

They gaze at him coolly; certain that he will obey their wishes. The expectations press over him, dulling his senses and for a moment he almost folds.

_No._

He remembers the feeling of Jade's hand curled in his, and the smile (not smirk) she gives when only he's around.

_Whatever pretty boy._

"No." He says. "I'm not doing this. You can't make me give her up."

His dad's face darkens and he can almost see the inward _snap _of his patience, as his hand rises.

Beck braces himself.

...

He misses school on Monday, and comes in on Tuesday with an arm in cast. (_Skiing again – Awesome dude!) _

Jade strokes the cast gently and cups his cheek in her hand, staring at him with an expression that even other people, might dare to label tenderness. (Except they wouldn't, because she's _Jade West_).

"It was because of me wasn't it?"

He swallows.

"Jade..."

She wraps her arms around him, and he presses his cheek to her hair to staunch the tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

His arms tighten around her. "S'not your fault."

"Obviously not." She mutters. "I'm just sorry you have such crappy parents."

(Even her snappish tone can't disguise the cracks in her voice.)

...

At lunch that day, they avoid their friends and hide in the janitors closest. Him propped against the wall, her leaning against his chest with their legs entangled.

"Beck." She says, her fingers tracing his cast.

"Mmmm?"

"We have to end this."

His hearts jolts up so fast, that he almost chokes.

"_What?"_

He prays that she's joking, but Jade turns and meets his gaze head on.

_Godnonononononononono._

"Calm down drama queen." She says wearily. "I'm not _dumping_ you. I just don't want to be the reason your parents are beating the crap out of you."

"They will anyway."

"Not this bad."

Beck doesn't want to admit she's right and he doesn't want to lie, so he stays silent, struggling to find the words.

"We could find a way around it."

Jade's gaze takes on a steely glint, proving she is _not _going to budge on this. (And god knows, she's a stubborn woman). Pulling away from him, she stands up and reaches for her bag. Beck scrambles to his feet, ready to protest.

"Jade..."

"No."

"But if we just _talked –"_

"_Beck, I said __**no**__!"_

Her yell cuts him off, and she glares at him, lips pressed together.

"Just shut _up_ ok?" She whispers. "Just shut. The. Hell. _Up."_

There's a pause and Beck realizes that this is just as bad for her – maybe even worse – than it is for him. Bile floods his mouth, and he starts shaking. Why did everything that made him happy, have to end?

"Ok." He says brokenly. "Ok.

Jade forces a smile that looks like shattered glass, blinking furiously. "Good."

She grabs Beck's shoulders and kisses him hard and deep. For a moment all Beck is aware of is her lips on his; chapped and hot, their tongues tangled, and then – She pulls away.

"Cos you never had the guts." She jokes. "See you round pretty boy."

She leaves, and Beck sinks to the floor in devastation. Hatred burns through him, and he closes his eyes to stop tears leaking out. Their first kiss was also their last kiss.

Authors fucking love irony don't they?

...

Walking home, the first thing he see's is a beat up, silver RV sitting in someone's driveway, with a battered 'For Sale' sign and price propped next to it.

Beck stumbles to a stop, staring.

He could afford it. He'd had a job last year (though he had to quit it because of all of his plays), his grandfather had left him some money, and there was just enough in his account to buy the ridiculously underpriced RV.

Without really thinking, he's knocking on the door. The owner – a white-haired guy, who looks exactly like the Doc in Back To The Future – seems pretty surprised to have a wild-eyed teenage boy jumping on his doorstep, panting out offers.

"It's a wreck." The guy warns him. "Don't expect it to last long."

Beck shrugs; he can fix cars and it's not like the thing's going to go anywhere.

"I'll pick it up Thursday."

Things won't end like this. _He won't let them._

...

"Beck," His dad says the next day. "I won't let you do this."

It's all so de'javu of the other night that Beck laughs, riding on some weird, giddy high. He's had enough of this and for the first time he realizes he doesn't_ have_ to put up with this. He remembers the feeling of Jade's lips on his and grins wider.

"You can't stop me."

His dad swings his fist, but Beck ducks and grabs his wrist in with his uninjured hand.

"Don't." He hisses. "Just don't."

"And how can you stop me?" His dad sneers, pulling away and leering at him.

Beck hesitates. Swallows.

"I can tell people the truth." He says quietly.

For a second, he glimpses fear flicker across his dad's face. The sight gives him confidence.

"I can tell them how I really got _this," _Beck continues, gesturing to his broken arm. "And about the scars from all the 'broken windows', and that time you –"

"You haven't got the guts. They'll take you away, put you in social services, and then you'll never see your friends or your pretty, little girlfriend again."

"I don't see them anyway." Beck fires back. "_You_ took care of that. So, if it's a choice between staying here and getting the crap beaten out of me or going away and watching you get what you deserve, then what do you think I'm going to choose dad?"

"Well –"

"_Or, _you can stop fucking around, and let me move out and live by my own rules. Your choice."

His dad is silent.

...

"Let's hang out tonight." Beck says to Jade, Friday morning.

Aside from stilted conversations at lunch, they haven't spoken all week. The others have realized something's wrong, and been quiet around the pair. Nervous, cautious, scared and Beck could feel them slipping away again.

The situation sucks even more because he's coming so close to losing his _friends _(since when did he have those) as well, and it's all because of his _fucking _parents.

But now he won't lose them, he tells himself, shaking off the anger. He's found a way out, and he's _not_ going to lose any of them. Least of all Jade.

She's eyes him irritably, the hurt still fresh. "I'm busy Oliver."

Quietly, he reaches for her hand.

"Too busy to come over?"

"Come over to your place? What, your parents are going to beat _me_ up instead?"

"No." He says. "They're not going to be beating up anyone."

"What do you mean?"

He plants a kiss on her lips and gets up to leave. "Come over tonight."

Jade yells after him as he walks away.

"You can't tell me what to do Oliver!"

...

"Oh god," She says, staring at the RV. "Oh god."

Beck slips up behind her, and wraps his arms around her waist. "You like it?"

"You moved out? You _moved _out?"

"Their house, their rules. My house, my rules. It's a good system."

"You moved _out_?"

"It's a nice change to see _you _speechless." He teases, and disengages his arms, taking her hand. "Come on, I'll show you around."

X-X

"Well, it's kind of scrappy." Jade proclaims, dumping her heavy backpack on his bedside draw with a _thump_. "And messy. Typical boy."

"That's a bit harsh." Beck protests. "I haven't unpacked yet."

"And how long is_ that_ going to take?"

"Well..." He muses, lacing their fingers together and pulling her onto to the bed. "It depends what other...distractions there are around."

Jade smirks, pressing her hands against his chest and pushing him down. "Such as..?"

Beck grins as she straddles his hips. "I can think of a pretty big one."

Their lips crash together in a wild, euphoric kiss, and he slides his tongues against hers, Blood pounds through his head, and he can feel Jade's fingers raking through his hair.

_JadeJadeJade._

When they run out of breath, Jade rolls off him and settles her head in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around her, feeling her hot breath against his throat. They're quiet for a moment.

"How did you do this?" Jade asks at last. "I mean your parents –"

Beck strokes her smooth hair. "It's fine. I could have done it ages ago. I should have done."

"But why now?"

"I guess I just needed the right motivation." Beck says without thinking.

Jade runs her fingers along his jaw, gently caressing his lips. "If it had gone on any longer I would have ripped their heads from their bodies."

He raises an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Really?"

She lifts her gaze to meet his, cold and burning all at once, like iced steel. "Really."

As he pulls her in for another kiss, his elbow knocks her backpack off his bedside table. It tumbles to the ground, papers spilling all over the floor.

"What the hell?"

Jade jolts up next to him. "It's just my King Lear essay, don't worry, I'll put it back."

She leaps down from the bed; grabbing papers randomly and shoving them back in her bag. Beck kneels beside her.

"Slow down there babe, you don't want to hand Scowitz an assignment made of paper mache."

As he speaks, Beck picks up a typed page, and stares at it, surprised at the number of words and tight spacing. "Jade I know you write a lot but –"

Jade rips it out of his hand. "Don't look at that."

He grabs at another sheaf of paper and flips it opens. It's filled with statistics, judge's statements and court records. He freezes.

"Jade," he says quietly, "what is all this?"

Her hands slow in the middle of crumpling a leaflet. "Just some...stuff, I looked up." She refuses to look at him.

"Jade," Beck says again.

She looks at him, her lips pressed together (just like they do, he registers dimly, when she's trying not to cry).

"I did some research," she admits, "On child abuse laws, restrictions on the youth and social service support. And I talked to my dad, he's had previous cases, access to stuff I didn't know. I was going to show it to you before you...figured everything out."

He stares at her, "You went to your _dad _for help_?_ You hate your dad!"

"I know!" She snaps, "But I was desperate Beck, you had no idea what you _looked _like, with your bloody broken arm and cut up face! I may not like my dad, but I sure as hell hate _yours _more!"

Beck tries to speak, but Jade cuts him off, cramming the last folder into her bag. "Anyway, it doesn't matter now. You worked it out, you're out of there, so can we just forget about –"

"I love you."

Beck isn't thinking when he says the words. They just spill out of him, an overflow of the intense emotion he's feeling for this incredible, brave, _kind_ girl scowling in front of him. But they come.

Jade's breath catches, and his hearts slams against his ribs. Why the_ hell_ did he say that? It was mushy. Jade isn't a mushy person! She's anti-mush. President of the anti-mush cluv. She's not ready for this. Now he's ruined everything.

"Beck." Jade says, her voice shaking.

He closes his eyes, preparing himself for the end. "Yeah?"

"I love you too."

...

The next week at school, Beck finds himself hanging backstage with his friends.

Jade is draped in the V between his legs, lounging against his chest. She fingers her new silver medallion, eyeing the identical copy around his neck proudly.

Cat and Robbie sit opposite them, playing what appears to be an seventieth round of paper scissors rock. Beck watches as Robbie comes up with a shot gun, and Cat laughs in delight tossing her red hair. Robbie follows it fixedly, adoration clear in his eyes, and for once Rex doesn't make any smart comments.

Andre is perched on a pile of boxes nearby, quietly strumming his guitar, a look of absorption on his face. The gentle notes fill the room, and Beck tightens his arms around Jade's waist. She squeezes back.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asks, lacing their fingers together.

"Just thinking about my awesome girlfriend."

He feels her cheeks tighten, as she bites down a smile. "Oh really?"

"Yes really." He plants a kiss on the crown of her head. "Have I mentioned I love you recently?"

"Not since this morning."

"I've been slacking then."

"Well, we can work on that."

Beck laughs.

He's knows nothing is perfect, but this? This comes pretty damn close.


End file.
